Maniek
MAAAAANIEK - maaaaniek, maniek maaaaniek, maniek maaaaaaa (maniek, maniek, maniek maniek), Maaaaaniek, maniek maniek, maniek maaa (maniek maniek, maniek maniek) Epoka lodowcowa W filmie Maniek najpierw poznaje Sida - leniwca który ma problem z dwoma nosorożcami arktycznymi. Maniek ratuje Sida, a ten się do niego przyczepia i zamierza iść z nim dalej. Nowi znajomi nocują razem i starają się przetrwać ulewę. thumb|400px W trakcie wędrówki znajdują nad wodą kobietę i dziecko, którzy znaleźli się tam uciekając przed atakiem tygrysów szablastozębnych. Kobieta puszcza dziecko w ich kierunku a sama tonie. Sid decyduje się zabrać dziecko, z kolei Maniek jest temu przeciwny i nie ma zamiaru dalej chodzić z przybłędą. Sid w trakcie wspinaczki upuszcza dziecko. Własnie wtedy Maniek poznaje Diego, który podczas wyskoku ratuje dzieciaka. Mamut decyduje się pomóc w zwrocie dziecka, pod warunkiem że Sid się od niego odczepi. Pomaga też w zdobyciu dla małego melona od ptaków Dodo. Podczas kolejnego noclegu Maniek staje się podejrzliwy względem tygrysa, ale mimo to zasypia. Rano mamut wyciąga dzieciaka od Sida, który postanowił pochwalić się nim w saunie błotnej przed przedstawicielkami swojego gatunku. Po długiej wędrówce Maniek zgaduje tez prawie to, co chce mu przekazać Wiewiór, że tygrysy na nich polują, ale Diego udaremnia plan wiewióra. Później Maniek bierze udział w przelocie przez lodowcową jaskinię. Pomaga też reszcie w przedostaniu się przez lodowcowe gejzery - przerzuca Sida i podsadza Diego. Następnie po raz kolejny nocuje w nowymi przyjaciółmi. Zaczyna się już do nich trochę przywiązywać. Kolejnego dnia prowadzi stado w śnieżycy. Wtedy właśnie dowiaduje się od Diego o zasadzce. Najpierw chce zabić tygrysa, lecz rezygnuje z tego pomysłu i knuje sprytny plan oszukania reszty jego sfory. Plan się udaje i sfora zostaje pokonana. Maniek po udanej akcji z trudem odchodzi od konającego Diego, który odniósł w walce poważne rany. Niedługo po tym Maniek oddaje dziecko ludziom a oni nie zabijają go. Okazuje się też że Diego przeżył i wrócił do niego i Sida. Maniek decyduje się pozostać z nowymi przyjaciółmi i wraz z nimi kontynuować swoją wędrówkę - wędrówkę w poszukiwaniu schronienia i pożywienia. Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż Maniek ze swoim stadem znaleźli spokojną oazę, gdzie nie brakuje pokarmu i wody. Pomaga Sidowi w opiece nad dziećmi, gdyż to zadanie przerasta leniwca. Gdy opowiada bajkę a dzieci pytają o rodzinę, mamut uświadamia sobie, że chyba jest ostatnim żyjącym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. W trakcie ratowania Sida od zabicia się, odkrywa, że dolina niedługo zostanie zalana. Informuje o tym pozostałe zwierzęta i ze wszystkimi udaje się na drugi koniec doliny, gdzie według Sępa znajduje się okręt będący ratunkiem. W drodze poznają Elę - mamucicę, która sądzi że jest oposem. Maniek jest zły na Sida, który zaproponował im wspólną wędrówkę. Uspokaja się dopiero gdy ten mówi mu, że na ziemi może nie być więcej mamutów. thumb|400px Maniek wędrując dalej pokonuje też wodnego potwora - Kredowego. Później naraża się Eli, gdyż chcąc jej zaimponować wysyła w powietrze jednego z jej oposich "braci". Ten ledwo uchodzi życiem. W nocy podczas wędrówki stara się uświadomić jej, że jest ona mamutem. Kończy jednak nieszczęśliwie na motywie odnowienia gatunku, co bardzo ją uraża. Później konflikt ten zostaje zażegnany gdy Maniek wraz z Elą balansują na krawędzi skał, tak, by te nie spadły nim wszyscy idący z nimi ich nie opuszczą. To zbliża ich do siebie - widzą że mogą na sobie polegać. Rano Maniek nie wierzy też w opowieść Sida, który twierdzi że porwały go minileniwce. Niebawem bohaterowie prawie są już na miejscu statku - ogromnej kłody, która ma ich ocalić. Tam niestety Maniek znów różni się z Elą - on chce iść prosto przez pole gejzerów, a ona woli wybrać dłuższą lecz bezpieczniejsza drogę. Rozdzielają się. Mańkowi wraz ze swymi kompanami udaje się przebrnąć przez gejzery, wraca jednak zamiast biec do statku, gdy słyszy od oposów, że Ela utknęła w jaskini. Wtedy woda zaczyna zalewać cały teren. Maniek próbuje wyważyć wejście do jaskini, mimo że jest już ono pod wodą. Wtedy atakują go ponownie wodne potwory. Tym razem Maniek sprytem używa ich siły, by uderzyli w belkę i odbezpieczyli jaskinię, w której jest Ela. Następnie wraz z Elą wypływa na powierzchnię. mimo tego, jest już za późno by wejść na statek. Dolina zostaje zalana. Przyjaciele prawie toną, lecz w ostatniej chwili wyrwa przypadkiem zrobiona przez Wiewióra spuszcza wodę i ich ratuje. Maniek widzi wtedy minileniwce i zaczyna wierzyć Sidowi. Widzi też stado innych mamutów i wie, że nie jest sam. Żegna się i chce z Ela iść wraz z mamutami. Po chwili jednak wraz z nią wraca i kontynuuje wędrówkę ze swoim starym, aczkolwiek wzbogaconym o nowych członków stadem. Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów Maniek pędzi ze skorupą żółwia pełną wody, krzycząc, że jego żona rodzi i będzie ojcem. Niestety nim dociera na miejsce spada ze skarpy i dostarcza jedynie pustą skorupę na swej głowie. thumb|400px Zwierzęta zbierają się zaaferowane jego zachowaniem, ale okazuje się, że Ela odczuła tylko kopnięcie. Maniek jako zbyt przewrażliwiony, przeprasza za fałszywy alarm - już trzeci w ciągu tygodnia. Później Maniek pokazuje Eli stworzony przez siebie plac zabaw dla maluchów - w oczy rzuca się lodowa mozaika przedstawiająca trzy mamuty - dwa duże i jednego małego. Potem na prośbę Eli rozmawia z Diego, który jest widocznie przygnębiony. Między przyjaciółmi dochodzi do nieporozumienia, Diego chce odejść, a mamut rozumie to jako zazdrość, że udało mu się założyć rodzinę. Niedługo potem Maniek bierze udział w rozmowie z Sidem, który przyniósł ze sobą trzy jajka. Daje leniwcowi do zrozumienia, że należy oddać zgubę matce. Na drugi dzień wyklute z jaj zabranych przez Sida, małe dinozaury, demolują przygotowany przez Mańka plac zabaw. Gdy rozmawiają zjawia się mama maluchów. Maniek usilnie próbuje przekonać Sida do zwrotu malców, jednak ten nie odpuszcza i zostaje porwany. Maniek wraz z Elą, Diego i oposami rusza na ratunek Sidowi. Gdy ślady prowadzą w głąb jaskini, daremnie próbuje zatrzymać Elę, by ta nie szła z nimi - w końcu jest w ciąży. Plan się jednak nie udaje i przyjaciele idą dalej. Maniek ustala hasło porodu - słowo "brzoskwinie" - ulubiony owoc Mańka. Przyjaciele trafiają do podziemi, gdzie odkrywają świat dinozaurów. Maniek ledwo uchodzi z życiem z pierwszej konfrontacji, gdy jeden z dinozaurów z kolczastym ogonem, próbuje go zgnieść. Maniek i reszta uciekają po grzebiecie innego, roślinożernego dinozaura. Na dole mamut poznaje Bucka łasicę, który ratuje wszystkich przed innymi przerośniętymi jaszczurami. W rozmowie z nim, gdy Buck stwierdza, że Sid nie żyje, Maniek chce wracać. Tylko namowy Eli powstrzymują go od powrotu. Maniek wówczas ignoruje opowiastkę o ogromnym drapieżniku, którego nazwał Rudi. Mimo ostrzeżeń bagatelizuje tez niebezpieczeństwo i rusza z przyjaciółmi w dżunglę. Po krótkim marszu Ela czuje się obserwowana przez kogoś - obserwują ją dziwne żyjące rośliny.Maniek stwierdza, że musiał jej spaść cukier i znajduje owoc. Mimo ostrzeżeń Diega, mamut zrywa owoc i wraz z towarzyszem wpada w zatrzask ogromnej rośliny, która zamyka ich i wydziela soki trawienne. Z opresji w ostatniej chwili ratuje ich Buck, popełnia on jednak błąd "rozbrajając" roślinę i wszyscy trzej są wsysani do jej wnętrza. Na szczęście łasicy udaje się naprawić błąd i przyjaciele uchodzą z życiem. Maniek mimo tego nie chce przyjąć pomocy Bucka. Dopiero po namowach Eli się zgadza i przystaje na zasady łasicy. W drodze odnawia swoją relację z Diegiem. Tygrysowi podoba się styl życia łasicy. Maniek odradza mu to, powołując się na dziwne zachowanie Bucka - ten gada z kamieniem jak przez telefon. Mamut nie chce by jego kumpel tak skończył. Następnie w rozpadlinie śmierci nie podoba mu się, że Ela ma jechać w swoim stanie przez trujące opary. Gdy jednak przejeżdża, Maniek z resztą również przystaje na kolejkę linową. Ta jednak zawiesza się a przyjaciele nie mogąc już wstrzymać oddechu wdychają jak się okazuje hel, mówią piskliwymi głosami i śmieją się z tego. Buck rusza im na pomoc, mówiąc że mogą umrzeć ze śmiechu, sam jednak pada ofiarą gazu. Maniek i reszta ledwo uchodzą z życiem - wyciąga ich Ela, której udaje się odblokować lianę kolejki. Wieczorem podczas noclegu Maniek z zaciekawieniem wsłuchuje się w historię Bucka o spotkaniu z Rudim, w którym stracił oko ale wybił dinozaurowi ząb. Gdy jednak ten kończy i chce opowiadać kolejną historię, Maniek nakazuje Eli iść spać - twierdzi, że powinna ona odpocząć. W trakcie snu, Maniek budzi się, gdyż śnił mu się koszmar, że Rudi zaatakował Elę. Zbiera mu się też na refleksje, że gdyby był lepszym przyjacielem, nie byłoby ich w tej dżungli. Buck prostuje, że skoro ruszył na ratunek Sidowi, który według niego jest dawno martwy, to jest najlepszym przyjacielem. Rano wszyscy wędrują wzdłuż tropu. Napotykają na miejsce, gdzie według Bucka Sid stoczył walkę z dinozaurem. Maniek prostuje, że to niemożliwe bo Sid jest fajtłapą i nie ma nigdzie zabitego dinozaura. Pyta się też, kiedy dokładnie Buck stracił rozum. Dalej mamut udaje się za wszystkimi na płytę niedoli, by móc dalej podążać na wodospad lawy. Mamut spada jednak z kamiennej półki na dół ze wszystkimi. Na górze pozostaje tylko Ela. Do tego woła ona "brzoskwinie" i Maniek uświadamia sobie, że zaczęła rodzić. Chce wejść za nią. Buck dzieli zadania - on i oposy pójdą szukać Sida a Maniek i Diego pomogą Eli. Maniek wspina się do niej, ale w drodze zauważa, że robią to też małe dinozaury. Przystaje na plan Diega - on ma powstrzymać dinozaury a tygrys pomoże Eli. Maniek zostaje na dole i rozprawia się z dinozaurami - blokuje wyjście z ich jakskini głazem, a gdy to nie pomaga, strąca podest, po którym te wchodzą na gorę. Przy okazji podest zawala jaskinię a mamut może udać się na górę do rodzącej Eli.Gdy udaje mu się dotrzeć na górę, jest już po porodzie. Wita się ze swoją córeczką i bierze ją na trąbę. Chce nazwać ją "Ela", ale Ela nie zgadza się i proponuje nazwę Brzoskwinka, od ulubionego owocu Mańka. Przylatuje też Buck z oposami i uratowanym Sidem. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi z takiego zakończenia trudnej próby. Gdy powiększona rodzina znajduje się u wyjścia z dżungli, tam gdzie wchodzili, pojawia się Rudi. Maniek każe Eli uciec do jaskini z dzieckiem, a sam bierze udział w pogoni i obezwładnieniu dinozaura, trzymając lianę i ciągnąc ją, co powoduje powalenie ogromnego gada. Następnie jest świadkiem, jak dinozaur się uwalnia, ale zostaje zepchnięty przez mamę dzieci, które porwał Sid. Widzi tez jak leniwiec żegna się ze swoimi podopiecznymi. Sid po pożegnaniu od razu chce być opiekunką do dziecka, ale Maniek jedynie pozornie się zgadza, dla zadowolenia leniwca, po czym stwierdza: "Po moim trupie". Maniek popiera też pomysł, by Buck po śmierci Rudiego poszedł z nimi na górę. Później dowiaduje się, że Rudi widocznie przeżył, a Buck postanowił pozostać w dżungli. Dowiaduje się też, że Diego jednak postanowił nie odchodzić i pozostać z nimi. Maniek wraca ze wszystkimi do wioski. Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia Gwiazdka Maniek przygotowuje się do obchodów Gwiazdki. W tym celu wyciąga świąteczny głaz, który jest z nim od pokoleń. thumb|400px Pomaga małej Brzoskwince, która chcąc pocałować głaz, przykleiła się do niego. Odciąga też od niego Sida, twierdząc, że ten go zepsuje. Gdy Sid wpada na pomysł przyozdobienia choinki, by tez mieć coś wyjątkowego, na szczyt wkłada lodową gwiazdkę. Niestety schodząc z drzewa napina je i gwiazdka wystrzeliwuje jak z procy, trafiając w głaz. Dodatkowo Sid się o niego opiera, a ten pęka. Maniek w złości mówi, że Sid i wszyscy niegrzeczni są na Mikołajowej liście i nie będą mieli gwiazdki. Maniek nie wierzy też w Mikołaja. Powoduje to, że Brzoskwinka, Sid i oposy wyruszają na biegun. Maniek próbuje posklejać świąteczny głaz, niestety nie wychodzi mu to. Ela informuje go o zniknięciu Brzoskwinki. Dowiaduje się on, że poszła z Sidem szukać mikołaja, by go przeprosić. Maniek wyrusza z Ela i Diegiem na poszukiwania córki. Na biegunie Diego traci orientację, a Maniek z przymusu musi uwierzyć w ducha świąt. Pojawia się zorza, która prowadzi go i resztę dalej. Gdy Maniek dociera gdzie trzeba, okazuje się, że Mikołaj istnieje a biegun został zdemolowany przez lawinę śnieżną, po części z winy Sida i reszty. Mikołaj tworzy też listę niegrzecznych, na którą trafiają wszyscy, także Maniek. Mamut postanawia pomóc mikołajowi w naprawie tego co zepsuli. Udaje im się naprawić szkody i przygotować prezenty. Pojawia się jednak problem - sanie Mikołaja nie mają napędu. Po nieudanej próbie pociągnięcia ich przez Pyszałka - ten odlatuje. Maniek i reszta sami próbują pociągnąć sanie, ale z mizernym skutkiem. Sytuację ratuje powrót Pyszałka z jego rodziną. Renifery pomagają Mikołajowi, a Maniek i reszta trafiają na listę grzecznych. Maniek zaczyna wierzyć i nabywa ducha świąt. Otrzymuje także jak wszyscy prezent od Mikołaja. Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów W filmie Maniek nie pozwala na nic Brzoskwince. Jest dla niej surowy, ale też boi się, że jego córka wkrótce stanie się dorosła. Pomaga w poszukiwaniach babci, którą rodzina Sida podrzuciła leniwcowi. Wtedy widzi jak Brzoskwinka udaje się nad wodospad, gdzie zakazał jej chodzić. Na miejscu przerywa jej spotkanie w Itanem i robi wstyd przed znajomymi. Ta w porywie żalu wyznaje, że nie chce go już widzieć. thumb|400px Chwilę później mamut, Sid i Diego w wyniku wstrząsów wpadają na oderwanym kawale kry do oceanu. Oddalają się od lądu, a Maniek krzyczy tylko do rodziny, że na pewno wróci oraz żeby szli na pomost lądowy. Chce wiosłując trąbą, zawrócić krę, ale prąd jest za silny. Przyjaciele dryfują po oceanie w sztormie. Mamut z trudem utrzymuje się na krze. Niebawem po sztormie grupa z którą Maniek został oddzielony od reszty zwierząt powiększa się - w pniu drzewa znajduje się babcia Sida. Mamut wraz ze swymi towarzyszami niedoli wpada też na piratów kapitana Flaka. Tam podczas konfrontacji obrywa w głowę wystrzeloną kulą lodową i traci przytomność. Budzi się przywiązany do masztu na okręcie Flaka. Piraci przedstawiają mu się w chwytliwej piosence, mimo to jednak mamut zamierza wrócić do rodziny a nie włóczyć się z nimi. Obraca maszt przy pomocy swych mięśni i masy, przez co przywiązany wyżej Diego może przegryźć lianę. W wyniku tego maszt upada, a mamut jest wolny. Problemem jest fakt, że maszt wbity w okręt przy upadku przełamuje go i statek tonie. Mamut ze swymi towarzyszami ratuje się na mniejszej krze. Wyciąga też z wody Shirę, mimo że ta kategorycznie odmawia pomocy. Później mamut zauważa ląd i kieruje w tamta stronę krę, wiosłując trąbą. Na lądzie nakazuje Diego gonić uciekającą Shirę. Po ponownym dołączeniu do Diego, poznaje sekret tygrysicy - biegła ona do bazy Flaka w krętej zatoczce, gdzie prąd wiedzie z powrotem do domu. Maniek próbuje nawiązać kontakt z świnkami morskimi, jednak znacznie lepiej wyręcza go Sid. Mamut opracowuje tez plan, który udaje się i zwierzęta mogą bez walki przejąć piracki okręt. Podczas szturmu Maniek ratuje też Sida, który sparaliżowany jagodą lotosu nie może się ruszać. W drodze powrotnej Maniek też śmieje się z Diego, który zakochał się w Shirze. Ratuje też statek od zatopienia przez syreny - jako pierwszy zauważa że coś jest nie tak, bo słyszy jak Ela przyznaje mu rację, a ona by tak nigdy nie powiedziała - odkrywa syrenią złudę, zatyka uszy i kieruje statek z dala od syren. Po dopłynięciu na pomost lądowy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze jego rodziny tam nie ma, ale nie przestaje wierzyć że ocalili się i są dalej. Zauważa Brzoskwinkę, jednak ta okazuje się być zakładniczką w łapach Flaka. Maniek decyduje się oddać w ręce piratów by ocalić swoją rodzinę. Ci jednak mają zamiar zabić najpierw jego rodzinę a później jego w akcie zemsty. Dzięki interwencji Louisa - przyjaciela Brzoskwinki - Maniek oswobadza się i walczy z piratami. Jest jednak mimo pomocy Diego bez szans. Ratuje go celna salwa wodna w wykonaniu Skarbusia. zmiata ona większość piratów z pokładu. Następnie Maniek widzi jak Brzoskwinka uderza kapitana piratów i zwala maszt, by móc przejść do niej i do Eli. Rozumie że jego córka jest już dorosła. Niestety rodzinne spotkanie przerywa Flak, który nawiązuje walkę z Mańkiem. Dodatkowo dziób statku na którym walczą zostaje oderwany od reszty przez wynurzający się element powstającego kontynentu. Maniek walczy sam na sam z Flakiem stojąc na resztkach kry, które ślizgają się w dół płyty kontynentalnej na której końcu jest woda. Mamut zeskakuje niżej, przez co kra pochyla się w jego stronę i uderzeniem trzymanego w trąbie kawałka drewna, odbija Flaka daleko poza nią. Chwilę później jednak kra spada do wody a mamut leci w powietrzu, także spadając. Ratuje go Skarbuś, który wyskakuje i chwyta Manka. Wieloryb odstawia mamuta na niezatopioną krę, gdzie czekają już wszystkie zwierzęta i jego rodzina. Mamut płynie ze wszystkimi na nowy ląd. Na nowym lądzie wie już, że ma dorosłą córkę. Pozwala jej rozejrzeć się z Louisem po nowym terenie i wrócić godzinkę po zmierzchu. Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki Maniek ogląda z Diegiem mecz jastrzębi i niedźwiedzi. Później, gdy Ela woła go do pomocy, proponuje Diegowi, by mecz sokołów z szerszeniami obejrzeli u niego. Ten nie zgadza się bo Shira odsypia noc po polowaniu. Maniek planuje obejrzeć mecz u Sida, wspomina, by wzięli zatyczki do nosa. Na miejscu Maniek dowiaduje się, że leniwiec zamierza otworzyć żłobek dla jaj. Nie specjalnie wierzy w powodzenie tego planu i wraz z tygrysem przygląda się, jak Sid zdobywa kolejne jaja. Maniek martwi się, że nic dobrego się z tych jaj nie wykluje. Cała przyszłość ich osady spoczywa pod zadkiem Sida. Chwilę później Maniek odpiera atak złego królika, który żąda od mamuta nowego statku, a gdy ten odmawia, królik podejmuje marną próbę zaatakowania mamuta. Maniek ze zdziwieniem patrzy na małego uszatego, który grozi zemstą i ucieka. Niedługo potem Maniek ratuje Sida przed rozerwaniem przez wściekłych rodziców. Okazuje się, że jaja zniknęły a wszyscy winią Sida. Maniek obiecuje, że do rana zwróci wszystkim ich jaja. Wściekły tłum wykrzykuje nowe sposoby na zabicie Sida a mamut dalej broni przyjaciela, który przecież nie zabrał jaj. Okazuje się, że zrobił to w zemście królik, który chce dostać nowy statek. Jego brat przynosi mapę z miejscami ukrycia jaj. Maniek i reszta ruszają na ich poszukiwanie. thumb|400px W trakcie poszukiwań Maniek dziwi się przebiegłości królika, który pomalował i pochował jaja. Przez całą drogę Maniek niesie kosze, które wypełniają się kolejnymi jajami i często wykorzystuje swą trąbę, by pomóc Sidowi dostać się do trudno dostępnych miejsc. Na końcu ucieka też przed przygotowaną w jaskini z ostatnim jajem pułapką. Maniek, Diego i Sid wracają i oddają jaja właścicielom. Zostaje do odszukania jedno jajo, którego nie było na króliczej mapie. Maniek pomaga i tym razem. Jajo odnajdują przemalowane na żołędzia i niesione przez wiewióra. Maniek trąbą nabiera wody i spryskuje jajo, z którego schodzi farba. Wiewiór opamiętuje się, ale wyrzuca jajo w przepaść. Maniek, Diego i Sid turlają się w dół po śniegu, starając się złapać jajo. Gdy Maniek łapie jajo w trąbę, zawiesza się na dwóch drzewach, a jajo przejmuje królik. Po kilku chwilach, gdy w wyniku działania drugiego królika Sid odzyskuje jajo i chce je oddać właścicielce, Maniek ostzrega go przed złym królikiem, który po raz kolejny chce zdobyć jajo. Po ocaleniu przez leniwca jaja, wszystko się układa. Ela pozwala nawet Mańkowi obejrzeć mecz orlów, ale ten postanawia spędzieć wielkanoc z rodziną. Gdy Sid wymyśla tradycję wielkanocnego zajączka, Maniek twierdzi, że to się nie przyjmie. Epoka Lodowcowa 5: Mocne Uderzenie Maniek gra z Brzoskwinką w hokeja na lodzie. Córka wygrywa a mamut proponuje jej rewanż, gdy ta odchodzi ze swoim narzeczonym Julianem. Chwilę potem rozmawia z nią Ela. Gdy Maniek oferuje pomoc w niewiadomej sobie sprawie, Ela dziwnie reaguje, chichocze i szturcha Mańka w bok, proponując jednocześnie by poszedł się zabawić z kolegami. Ten udaje się do Diego do przybrzeżnego baru. Tam rozmawiają o kobietach i piją drinki z kokosa. thumb|400px Później, pod wieczór, Maniek wraca z Diego i Sidem do domu. Na miejscu zastaje przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji rocznicy ślubu jego i Eli. Zaczyna kojarzyć z czego wynikało dziwne zachowanie żony, a jednocześnie zastanawia się co zrobić, gdyż potrzebuje prezentu a zupełnie zapomniał o rocznicy. Na jego szczęście z nieba zaczynają spadać małe asteroidy, które wchodząc w atmosferę wybuchają niczym fajerwerki. Zabawa się rozkręca, gdy maniek przez przypadek dowiaduje się od Juliana, iż mają z Brzoskwinką zamiar opuścić ich i włóczyć się po świecie. Ten w nerwach postanawia porozmawiać z córką. Kłótnię przerywa im Diego - zwraca uwagę mamuta na ogromny meteor lecący prosto na nich. Mamut najpierw wyprasza gości, a gdy meteor uderza nieopodal, nawołuje do ucieczki i przewodzi uciekającej grupie. Wprowadza wszystkich do jaskini i sam wchodzi na końcu. Tam chce przytulić brzoskwinkę, by ją uspokoić, ale ta tuli się już do Juliana. Po ustaniu deszczu meteorytów mamut odgrzebuje zawalone wyjście z jaskini i prowadzi grupę znanych nam z poprzedniej części bohaterów do wielkiego krateru, z którego zdaje się wychodzić jakiś potwór. Okazuje się że to tylko Buck, który wciąga na górę coś ciężkiego. Gdy prawie spada z powrotem w dół, Maniek podciąga go wraz z kamiennym obeliskiem na górę. Tam od bucka dowiaduje się, że w ich stronę leci ogromna asteroida, a aby nie zniszczyła ziemi trzeba znaleźć i pozbyć sie tego, co ją przyciąga. Mamut wędruje wraz z resztą za Buckiem, który prowadzi ich na miejsce poprzednich katastrof. W drodze narzeka na Juliana - twierdzi że wybranek córki jest szwędalski i gibalski, ponieważ ma nietypowy sposób chodzenia. Po przekroczeniu rzeki w lesie, Maniek zostaje poddany działaniu wyładowań elektrycznych, które powodują, że jego futro staje dęba. Później trący się o niego Zdzich i Edek powodują wyładowanie, które przeszywa całe niebo. W tym samym lesie, Maniek wpada też w pułapkę - wraz z Elą zostaje otoczony wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, bo próbuje ratować Brzoskwinkę, która sama sobie radzi. Dzięki pomocy Diego, mamut ucieka z pułapki i opuszcza las wraz ze wszystkimi bez większych zadrapań. Następnie na miejscu noclegu Maniek rozmawia z Diego o zachowaniu Juliana. Tygrysowi podoba się sposób bycia chłopaka i radzi mamutowi skumać się z przyszłym zięciem. Taką samą radę daje mu po chwili Ela, gdyż wraz z nią maniek chce przekonać córkę do pozostania w domu. Mamut proponuje Julianowi wspólny mecz w hokeja. Julian zgadza się, ale nie umie grać, więc Maniek uczy go powoli panować nad krążkami, którymi są kamienie. Gdy jednak Julian woła do Brzoskwinki, że ma będzie jej sparing partnerem na miejsce Mańka, Maniek tak uderza, że kamień trafia w głowę Juliana i pozbawia go przytomności. Młody mamut wali się na lód, a ten pęka i Julian wpada do lodowatej wody. Brzoskwinka nie potrafi przebaczyć ojcu tego uczynku. Wyrzuca mu, że od zawsze widział w Julianie przeszkodę i że ona z nim będzie wbrew jego woli. Maniek kładzie się spać. Rano zwierzęta odkrywają, że babcia Sida zniknęła. Padają też podejrzenia, że to Maniek uderzył ją kamieniem w głowę. Po wyjaśnieniu się całej sytuacji Maniek jest już w Geotopii, gdzie wraz ze wszystkimi udaje się na spotkanie z Shangri Lamą. Tam by pokazać lamie, że mu zależy wykonuje dziwne gimnastyczne figury. Po spotkaniu z lamą, gdy wie już, że asteroidy nie da się zatrzymać, rozmawia z Elą. Przyznaje jej, że chciałby, aby jego córka mogła zaznać szczęścia w dorosłym życiu. Nie chce jej już dłużej zatrzymywać ze sobą. Niedługo potem, przez przypadek Sid niszczy Geotopię, a Buck dzięki temu odkrywa, że należy wysłać kryształy w kosmos za pomocą wulkanu i asteroida poleci z nimi, nie tykając planety. Maniek pomaga we wnoszeniu kryształów na górę. Na końcu pcha także z Julianem największy kryształ, który powili sunie w dół. Maniek okazuje zaufanie do Juliana i pomaga mu zepchnąć kryształ na dół. Ten odbija się na zboczu i wlatuje do wulkanu. Maniek obserwuje ze wszystkimi jak wulkan wybucha, kryształy lecą wysoko, a olbrzymia kosmiczna bryła mija ziemię. Później bierze udział w weselu Brzoskwinki. Osobiście odprowadza ją do Juliana i oddaje mu jej trąbę. Cieszy się, ze jego córka jest już w pełni dorosła. Nawet podczas tańca, gdy Julian przypadkiem w niego uderza, Maniek nie gniewa się i kontynuuje zabawę. Na końcu dziękuje Sidowi za zorganizowanie wspaniałego wesela i jest oburzony rachunkiem za kwiaty, który ten mu wystawił. Twierdzi że przecież kwiaty rosną w lesie. Odchodzi wraz z Sidem dyskutując o zapłacie. Galeria Manny_in_Ice_Age_3.jpg Manny.jpg Bulwers.png Maniek i Ela.jpg|Spotkanie Mańka i Eli diego ela i maniek.jpg|Diego, Ela oraz Maniek Sid i Maniek.jpg|Maniek i Sid EL4.JPG Maniek.jpg Ice-Age-4.jpg|Maniek, Diego, Sid, Shira i Babcia Sida Ice-Age-Manny.jpg Brzoskwinka i Maniek.jpg|Maniek i jego nastoletnia już córka - Brzoskwinka Rodzina.png Sad-Peaches-peaches-from-ice-age-27690097-837-459.jpg Ice.jpg Plik:Epoka lodowcowa maniek.jpg Cytaty * "Nie jestem gruby ! To przez futro wyglądam okazalej, jestem puszysty." - Maniek o samym sobie. * Hej Nie Jestem Gruby Tylko Puszysty * Nie jestem tłusty! To tylko futro! To dlatego jestem taki… puszysty. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Kategoria:Mamuty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kobiety